


Dreams Can Come True

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment meme fic. Story time reader Jensen (with glasses) / Jared with massive crush</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Can Come True

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted December 2009_

Jared caught the amused look Karen sent him when he leaned against the stacks at the back of the crowd and flushed a dull red. But he couldn't help it, and it's not like anyone really needed any help during story time. The library itself didn't even open for another hour - everyone here was here for story hour. Except Jared. Jared was here for the storyteller.

Well, and because it was his job. He'd bitched to Chad about it the first time he'd had to work an opening shift on a Friday. Chad had just rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, you work at a _library_. Your job is lame no matter when your shift is." Jared had slugged his shoulder, because he _liked_ his job, a lot. He'd originally taken it because he could work around his class schedule and thought it was a good job for an English major who wanted to teach. He'd need to know what kids were reading and what was available so he'd know what to assign papers on, right? But he'd found that it could be incredibly satisfying to help a child find a new world to dive in to, loved when the same kid came back to tell him how much they'd loved it.

But that opening shift on that Friday morning had changed his life. Which sounded completely melodramatic and bad romance novel-like, but there it was. He'd dragged himself in at 8:30, trying not to be grumpy about doing paperwork instead of helping patrons who wouldn't even be there until 10, and then Jensen had walked in at 8:45.

Jensen was _beautiful_. He was somewhere around Jared's age, maybe a little older, with dark blond hair and the most incredible green eyes Jared had ever seen. He could see the rich color even though Jensen's glasses, and while the geek look made Jared squirm - apparently he had a glasses kink, who knew? - Jared wanted to carefully tug the wire frames away from Jensen's face and kiss the freckles on his cheeks. He had _freckles_ , and insanely long eyelashes that Jared wanted to feel fluttering against his skin.

Jared had it bad.

Jensen was such a good storyteller too, making up voices and almost acting out the stories, engaging the children and making even the most shy ones giggle. Jensen clearly enjoyed every second of it. Jared could imagine Jensen reading to their children before tucking them in. Jared could also imagine Jensen joining him in bed after. He shifted against the wooden shelves. It would be really _really_ inappropriate to get hard in the same room with nearly fifty children under the age of five.

Karen had laughed knowingly when Jared had asked to have the Friday morning shift every week after that, and after about six Fridays of watching him watch Jensen, she had told him to just ask Jensen out. He'd sputtered and blushed and she'd laughed again. "Just ask him, Jared. You can't keep pining from afar."

"Can too," he'd muttered and blushed even darker. He'd sighed then and run his hands through his hair. "What if he's not into guys, Karen? What if it creeps him out and he stops coming, or asks me to stay away while he's here? What if I have to switch shifts again because it's so awkward? This way I can at least see him, you know?"

"What if he is into guys?" she'd countered. "What if you click instantly, and start seeing each other outside of story hour, and are best friends as well as boyfriends, and live happily ever after? What if you're missing out on meeting your soul mate because you're chicken?"

Jared hadn't had an answer for that.

He hadn't worked up the nerve to even talk to Jensen yet, either.

He slipped away as story hour wound down, walking across the small library to the circulation desk so he could be ready to check out the books the kids would choose after Jensen was finished. He was checking in some returns, head down, when someone's hands came to rest on the desk. Jared looked up to see Jensen standing in front of him, looking nervous.

"Hi," Jensen said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, then looked back up at Jared. "I'm Jensen."

"I know," Jared said stupidly, and blushed again. Dammit. "I mean, hi. I'm Jared."

Jensen smiled. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I, uh, you know. Asked Karen."

Jared felt a small flicker of hope. "You did?"

Jensen nodded. "I've noticed you hiding at the back every week. You're a little hard to miss." He grinned. "You never came to say hi or anything, and I. Well. I wanted to meet you."

"You did?" Jared asked again, voice almost squeaking out. God, he was so _lame_. And so nervous! And such a complete dork. "I mean, I wanted to meet you too, I just, I don't know."

Jensen reached out and ran one finger over the back of Jared's hand. "I know you're working the rest of the day, but after - want to get dinner or something?"

" _Yes_." Jared nearly yelled, then shook his head. "God. Sorry. Yes. I'd love to, anything you want."

"Anything I want, huh?" Jensen looked up from where his finger was still tracing random patterns over Jared's hand, and smiled slowly. Jared felt that smile in his stomach and sucked in a breath, couldn't stop an answering smile. "Let's start with dinner first and go from there."


End file.
